


一个腿肉

by cereals



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereals/pseuds/cereals
Summary: 血族旷x黄，r18ooc预警一个很柴的腿肉满篇个人癖好并且涩不太起来。
Relationships: BotW Link/TP Link, Linkcest, Wild/Twilight(The Legend of Zelda), 旷黄
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	一个腿肉

“前辈。”息吹用平常撒娇的声音喊他，“请面向我坐上来。”

黄昏听到这个声音耳朵尖都抖了一下，看着息吹划定的位置踌躇片刻，最终还是不情不愿地跨坐到了对方膝盖上。

手从对方膝盖一路往上，沿着大腿磨蹭到了臀 部，息吹张开五指拢了一下，就着黄昏无意识往前闪躲的动作把他拉得更近。

“为什么离我那么远，前辈讨厌我了么？”

“……没有。”

“那是不想跟我做么？”

黄昏被对方的直白呛了一下，抿着唇沉默了半天，侧过头挤出一句“倒……也不是”。

能让黄昏老实承认已经很不容易了，息吹见好就收，不打算太过逼迫。对方穿的是宽松的便服，他扶上前辈的腰侧，一点点把衣服往上捋，半路却被拦住了。

他抬眼看着还是把脸瞥向一边，假装那只手和自己无关的前辈，凑上去舔了一口暴露在眼前的尖耳朵：“我们来做个约定吧。”对面被舔得一个激灵，终于舍得回过头，给了息吹一个询问的眼神。

“把双手放到背后叠起来。啊，不可以抓着手腕”

虽然不明所以，但是并不是过分的要求，黄昏还是乖乖照做了。

“我不会把你绑起来，”息吹舔了一下唇，凑到对面耳边放软了声音引诱，“前辈如果等一下能自己忍住不松开手的话，会有奖励。”

对方蓦地打了个哆嗦，不知道是联想到了什么，脸上肉眼可见地染上一层红，但还是默认了这个提议。

真是听话啊。息吹看了一眼，即使很难为情，对方还是双手手背相向地靠在了一起，认真地执行了指令。

这个姿势几乎是把胸膛凑到了息吹的脸上，他伸手揉上了黄昏远比自己要大的胸肌，皮肉和皮肉隔着一层布料相接，自己比平常生物冰凉一些的手指也染上了对方的体温。另一个手固定了一下对方的腰，防止他一会重心不稳从腿上摔下去。视线换了一个地方，跟着手一起，打着圈从胸部开始，贴着腰线温吞地往下，路过鼓起湿润的布料时，刻意地重重擦了过去又毫不停留，最终放在了对方大腿内侧。这里的肌肉紧绷着，不知道是因为坐姿还是主人紧张，过了会甚至开始微微打着颤。

两人之间的距离太过靠近，息吹低头就已经是靠在了黄昏胸口，他向下看除了金色的头发之外，见不到更多东西，但强烈的被窥视感还是让他知道对方在盯着自己双腿之间。他被看不见的目光逼得要呻 吟出声，又赶在第一声从嘴边溢出来前吞了回去，化为一个打着颤的吐息。对方什么都没有做，黄昏反倒感到了一丝难以启齿的失望。

“嗯……哈……息吹！”黄昏已经忍不住了，皱着眉，喉结上下滚动，错觉自己的体液已经浸湿了身下的布料，甚至把对方的衣物都变得湿润。情欲被撩拨到了临界点，可是看上去比自己还小的对方却还是一副游刃有余的样子。

“前辈想要我么？”对方像个狗崽子一样在他胸前磨蹭， 又仰起头，示意性地舔了舔自己的唇瓣，“一直都是我在努力太狡猾了，麻烦前辈也取悦我一下。”

黄昏紧张地低下头，用嘴唇贴上了对方的，伸出舌头一点点舔舐，跟狼型的时候舔息吹的手心表示亲近没也什么两样。于是他从对方眼里看到了明晃晃的两个字——就这？

息吹努了努嘴，把手伸到对方身后拉开了交叠的手，放弃了似的抱着他的前辈往后一倒，又翻身跨坐在对方身上，凑到面前亲了上去。

舌头伸到对方嘴里没有受到多大阻拦，他舔过黄昏嘴里的尖牙，又去骚扰对方不知道何处安放的舌尖，推来往返之间产生了大量的唾液，吞咽不及就任由它流出嘴角。手也在这个没法出声拒绝的当口四处作乱，把湿了一大块的裤子扯下来一点，抓住他已经硬了的性 器胡乱揉搓。

对方肌肉紧绷，攀着他的胳膊似乎想拦着，下体却又不由自主地手上蹭，息吹反倒慢条斯理了起来。他把圆润的头部握住在手里揉搓了两把，圆润的指甲划过凸起的筋络，又圈住了柱体根部从下往上撸动，哪怕是在亲吻中，也把对方硬逼出了断断续续的呜咽。

安抚对方性器的手没有停，息吹喘着气拉开了两人的距离结束这个冗长的吻，另一个手放在对方胸口上感受着心脏的剧烈跳动。看着黄昏在自己身下忍受情欲，息吹心里发痒喉咙也发紧。想要……他遵循了内心的想法，去亲吻对方颈侧，找到满意的地方之后，露出尖牙咬了下去。

黄昏用手臂遮住眼睛发出一声喘息，偏过头想要远离源头。一开始是刺痛，再后来陷入了恍惚里，他感觉身上的血液分成了两部分，一部分往上进入到了息吹的体内，一部分往下加剧了自己的兴奋。时间在这一刻像是拉长了，过于激烈的快感反倒让他分了一下心，想起来偶然听到的坊间传闻，说是吸血鬼狩猎时，分泌的唾液里含有催情剂或是别的什么，能让猎物沉溺其中无法反抗。

颈侧的气息消失了片刻，黄昏才回过神。他意识到自己在颤抖，胸膛剧烈起伏，大口地喘息才能供应上所需的氧气，脸上热度很高，估计已经是一片潮红。

“黄昏。”

他听到息吹在喊他的名字。这个小吸血鬼跨坐在他身上，直起腰居高临下地盯着他的脸。黄昏眼睁睁看着对方把手放到了自己嘴边，带着奇异的表情舔了一下上面的白色液体。

“……息吹，别这样。”意识到那是自己生产的东西，黄昏捂着脸试图逃避。金发的血族贴心地没有逼他面对现实，只是把手上的东西都蹭到了对方的腹部上，把他沾满了体液的裤子和自己的衣服一口气都扒了下来，然后伸出手指，虚虚地划过会阴一路往下，碰到了对方身后的入口。黄昏腰身弹了一下，下意识想把腿并起来，行到中途就被息吹抓住小腿拉得更开，把自己挤入对方双腿之间。

两根性器贴在一起互相磨蹭，息吹把两人身上仅剩的一件衣物推到胸部往上，弯下脊背舔了一下挺立的乳头。黄昏没办法再装死下去，他支起胳膊把自己撑起来一点，恰好对上了对方视线，带着某种不可言说的情绪，笔直地看向他。一瞬间，他觉得自己被迷惑住了，下意识执行了指令，含住对方凑到自己嘴边的两根手指。

下达指令的本人倒是很意外对方会这么干脆地听话了，想好的哄骗之词都吞回了肚子里。手指被吮吸了一下，指尖像是窜了电一样微微发麻，原本打算慢慢调教黄昏的息吹突然觉得牙根发痒，放弃了继续忍耐的想法。

他抽出手指伸到对方身后，就着会阴上粘腻的前列腺液试探性地挤入一根手指。黄昏半睁着眼，有些抗拒地扭动试图摆脱掉异物。然而这一点挣扎也被一个吻解决掉了，缱绻绵长的唇齿相依降低了对方的警惕，直到息吹完成扩张把性器挤在穴口，都没有提起反抗的心思。

“黄昏，你想要我么。”息吹直接喊了对方的名字，带着少见的认真表情。

“想……哈啊！……等、慢点！”黄昏措不及防被插入，强烈的异物感和被冲撞感令他弓起身体，闭着眼伸手在虚空中捞了一把，试图抓住点什么分散注意力，并且在落空之前被好心地拉了一把，揽上了罪魁祸首的脖子。他的瞳孔微微缩小，看着眼下雪白的脖颈呲着牙就咬了下去。

“哈……大狼狗咬人了，好凶。”息吹调笑了一句，蹭了蹭汗津津的黄昏，低头看到他的性器夹在两个人的小腹之间，随着自己的动作怂动，顶端溢出的液体和之前糊上去的精液混在一起，沿着对方腹肌的纹路缓缓下滑。视觉刺激对息吹来说也很受用，他腰肢摆动的力度加大，变动着角度试探。黄昏已经松开了牙，只是还攀着他的肩膀不敢放手，凌乱的呼吸声在息吹耳边很是清晰，即使对方死活不肯呻吟出声，也能凭借这个找到对方的敏感点。

他压着黄昏躺回床上，拉着对方的手十指相扣。除了最开始那几下，这场情事并不激烈，但是温吞漫长的快感也是一种折磨。快感的积累像是积沙成塔，一点点地累计起来到了某个临界点，却没有一个让它全盘崩塌的契机。黄昏生理性眼泪都快被逼出来了，想自己动手又被这个小恶魔扣着。息吹倒是无意为难，他俯身要了一个吻，松开手去抚慰对方的性器，跟着自己的节奏一起攀上了顶峰。

息吹压住黄昏给了一个拥抱，可怜兮兮地喊了一声“前辈”，好像把对方弄得从头到尾都湿透的人不是自己一样。

“……滚！”

**Author's Note:**

> 懒得继续写了，强行卡结尾。


End file.
